Blocky Constructor Battle Royale
The Blocky Constructor Battle Royale is a Battle Royale between Steve, ROBLOXian and Emmet, who are exactly as the title says. Interlude It's Minecraft, ROBLOX and The LEGO Movie against each other ! But what cubed, customizable builder will emerge victorious ? Steve (Cues: Moog City 2, Minecraft) Boomstick: Ahhh... Minecraft. Wiz: It's pretty uncommon for a survival game to have a named and consistent main character. Boomstick: Steve is an expert miner, brewer, hammersmith and survivalist with massive combat experience. Wiz: He has a giant arsenal of weapons up his sleeve. The most common is the sword and the occasional axe. For ranged combat, Steve makes frequent use of a bow and arrow. In addition, he can also use various kinds, types and flavours of potions. Boomstick: Steve's pickaxe is mostly for mining, but can also be used as an emergency weapon and to set up traps or even drop gravel, sand and anvils on his enemies. Wiz: Speaking about traps, Steve has a genius intellect, capable of making expert redstone machines, offensive, defensive and for entertainment. The most common are dispensers, which can be set to fire arrows, potions, fire charges, potions, eggs and snowballs. Other popular choices are piston traps and TNT cannons. Boomstick: Even his blocks and fluids can be placed offensively. Take lava and catci for example. Water can also be used to slow down his opponents or direct them into traps. He even has TNT that he can set off with Flint and Steel. He can also use the Flint and Steel to set his enemies on fire. Wiz: Steve can also use his potions to boost his own stat boosts. He can drops anvils on his enemies and do a lot more. But we haven't even talked about his companions yet... Boomstick: Steve can tame cats to scare his enemies away. But a better pet is... the dog. It will attack all it sees and is commanded to attack, except Creepers. He can also summon the golems. The Snow Golem pelts his adversaries with snowballs, while the badass Iron Golem dunks them into the air ! Wiz: With the Spawn Eggs, Steve can summon various mobs to help him. Skeletons, Ghasts, Blazes and Cave Spiders are all excellent choices. He also has animal companions; he can ride horses and pigs, use donkies and mules to store chests and summon cows and Mooshrooms to get milk to stop status effects, or mushroom stew to heal himself. Boomstick: And then, there's the Wither. The Wither is almost impossible to defeat without the right equipment, tanks a lot of hits, heals himself, shoots explosive skulls and freakin' blasts through obsidian and almost all blocks in the game ! Wiz: Lastly, let's talk about Steve's other tools. The shears allows for nasty pains, the cobweb slows enemies, the shovel can break sand, dirt, grass and the stuffs in an instant and the fishing rod allows him to keep enemies on distance, pull them to him or even use it as a grappling hook. Boomstick: The Elytra allows for flight, while the Shulker Shells allow for near infinite storage, since you can put Shulker Shells in Shulker Shells in an indefinite cycle and carry them in your Inventory without losing your drops ! Wiz: But Steve's most dangerous weapon is the Command Block. It allows him to summon practically anything, place and remove things, alter space and time and even literally kill organisms without even touching them ! Boomstick: And for the last, Steve's fireworks allows for slight damage, distraction and pushing enemies upwards and Ender Pearls allow for teleportation. The Crafting Tables allow him to make almost anything ! And if used outside of the Overworld, his beds will actually explode ! Wiz: Steve's really potent and versatile. But will it allow him the win ? Boomstick: We'll see... right after the advertensiment. ...Just kidding ! (Steve takes fall damage and makes his old hurt sound) ROBLOXian (*Cues: Terraria Main Music) Boomstick: Dyanblocks, better known as ROBLOX, has been a major concurrent to Minecraft after the latter's appearance in 2008, coming after ROBLOX was made in 2004. Wiz: On ROBLOX, you can make a ton of fun minigames. The avatar is called the ROBLOXian, or the ROBLOX Noob or simply "Noob". Boomstick: ROBLOXian has a sh*tload of weapons. A dangerous and prominent one is the Rocket Launcher. Other famous weapons are the Illumina sword and simple weapons like revolvers and poniards. Wiz: In the vast majority of the games, ROBLOXians take no fall damage, but have the disadvantage of instantly dying if their torso is removed. Boomstick: ROBLOXians are always seen with a big smile. Oh, so cute ! (ROBLOXian kills another ROBLOXian with a dagger) Boomstick: Oh. Ehh, nevermind, it's not so cute. Wiz: The ROBLOXian can use a trowel to defend itself, and he also has Speed Boots to increase movement swiftness. Boomstick: With the Slingshot, our Noob won't do much damage but he can fire rapidly. Wiz: The Paintball Gun shoots... well, paint. Boomstick: The Flamethrower shoots... well, obviously, fire. Wiz: Lastly, the Superballs can be used both as a ranged and a melee weapon, and it'll knock opponents over. Boomstick: ROBLOXians sure are deadlier than they look ! Emmet (*Cues: Everything is Awesome) Boomstick: Everything is awesome... everything is awes-AAH, SOMEBODY REMOVE THAT F*CKING SONG ! IT'S LIKE STUCK IN MY HEAD ! ''' (*Cues: Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up) Wiz: This better ? '''Boomstick: Ehhh... no, i hate getting rickrolled. (*Cues: Running through the 90's) Boomstick: Ahhhh... it's like music in my ears... Wiz: Because it actually is music. Boomstick: Enough now, about Emmet. Originally he was just a regular everyday, forgettable bloke. But when he found the Piece of Resistance, everything changed ! He stopped building via solely the instructions, and stopped Lord Business from gluing together the world ! ...Wait. Lord Business ? Seriously ? Looks like the creators really ran out of creativity. Wiz: Emmet is stronger than you think. He can dodge lasers and he picked up a large hammerhead. His durability is a little less. He survived getting hit by a catcus, but that's around it. Boomstick: Although he has limited hand-to-hand combat and can builds TONS of stuff, his biggest weapon is the Construct-O-Mech. That thing has freakin' wrecking balls ! (*Cues: Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball) Boomstick: Did i say "change the music'" ? Wiz: Woops, my bad, sorry. (*Cues: Running through the 90's) Boomstick: The mech is quite fast and can knock robots far into the distance. With just one punch ! (*Cues: One Punch Man Opening Theme) Boomstick: *sighs* Wiz: Fine, you get your disco back. (*Cues: Running through the 90's) Boomstick: Emmet is really creative and has tons of knowledge about making vehicles. Wiz: Lastly, he's very unpredictable and can make nearly anything, as long as his surroundings allow that. Emmet: I am a master builder ! Pre-fight Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Fight (NOTE: Steve talks exclusively via signs and the chat) The world of Minecraft. Steve was in his house. Today was gonna be a great day. He went outside to milk his cows, only to see two weird figures fighting. Emmet: I'm a better builder than you ! ROBLOXian: No, i am ! Steve: *sighs* No one of us is a better builder, OK ? Emmet: So you mean you're better ? Steve: No, i don't ! ROBLOXian: Enough now ! This fight will prove who the better builder is ! Steve dashes at Emmet with an Iron Sword, but he avoids it. ROBLOXian pulls out a handgun and starts shooting at Emmet. Emmet is hit in the arm, but runs off and creates a car. Steve: ... What's that ? Emmet tries to ram into his opponents. Steve starts to build directly upwards and throws Splash Potions of Harming at the floor, one of which hits ROBLOXian. ROBLOXian grabs onto the car, pulls his dagger and plunges it down into the windshield. Steve draws his fishing rod and pulls Emmet out of the vehicle. Steve smashes Emmet into a wall before dropping an anvil onto him. Emmet recovers quickly and rolls away before the anvil hits the floor. ROBLOXian draws a few superballs and throws some at Steve, who gets hit and falls off, but the miner places some ladders and climbs back up, before drawing his bow. Emmet looks around quickly, searching for objects. While his adversaries are distracted, Emmet builds a hang glider out of wood and grabs ROBLOXian, before flying into the air. Steve shoots arrows at Emmet, but they all miss, prompting him to follow with the Elytra. ROBLOXian pulls out a poniard, slamming it in the left wing of the hang glider. The hang glider starts descending from the sky, with high speed. Steve appears with the Elytra and throws a Splash Potion of Slowness at ROBLOXian, slowing his fall, allowing for Steve to continuously hit him until the potion's effects wear off. Emmet starts throwing stuff at his opponents, but Steve grabs Emmet and slams him into the ground. Emmet, now mad, builds the Construct-O-Mech. The mech hits Steve with the wrecking balls. The miner falls out of the air, but places slime blocks on the ground, bounces upwards and onto the robot. Steve punches Emmet out of the mech and places TNT on it. ROBLOXian grabs a Rocket Launcher and shoots the left knee of the Mech, making it fall onto Emmet. The TNT goes off, and when the smoke goes away, all that remains of Emmet is a flattened, charred corpse. ROBLOXian reaches for a trowel as Steve starts aiming his trusty, now enchanted bow at him. The arrow was unfortunately burning, making the wall burn down. ROBLOXian pulls out the Rocket Launcher and shoots a rocket, but Steve deflects it with a shield. Steve than creates a few Snow Golems and spawns a couple Skeletons and a Ghast. They all hit ROBLOXian once each, until he fires the launcher again, incinerating the mobs. Steve runs to his house. ROBLOXian quickly catches up to Steve due to being faster, but the miner uses a Golden Sword to knock him out of the way. Steve enters the house, followed by ROBLOXian. ROBLOXian walks through the hallway, but is hit by Fire Charges, shot by several dispensers. ROBLOXian keeps running to find Steve, but pistons open the floor and the ROBLOXian is dropped onto a cactus. ROBLOXian quickly hoists himself out of the trap. ROBLOXian advances to the roof, but Steve throws a Wooden Sword and a few Stone Hoes at him, before attacking with an Iron Axe. ROBLOXian blocks the attacks with his Illumina, but is hit by a Diamond Shovel thrown at him, rendering him dizzy. Steve snags the opportunity to set up a piston trap. When ROBLOXian recovers, Steve pulls the lever, pushing ROBLOXian over the edge. Steve follows with the Elytra and leads ROBLOXian to the edge of the cliff. There, Steve calls for his dogs, which come and attack ROBLOXian, but he kills them all with a handgun. Steve: No ! My dogs ! You'll pay for that ! ROBLOXian places a few bombs, but Steve places TNT around him and runs off. The explosion flings ROBLOXian into the air and then back down. Steve places lava onto the floor, but the ROBLOXian jumps out of the way. Steve pulls out a Diamond Sword as ROBLOXian pulls out a normal one and they fight. Ultimately, via dual wielding, Steve blocks his attacks and emerges victorious by slashing through the ROBLOXian's blade. In a last resort, Steve uses his scissors to cut into his enemy's arm, then spawns a Magma Cube to attack. However, ROBLOXian places another bomb, blowing the Magma Cube backwards. Steve throws a final Lingering Potion of Slowness, slowing ROBLOXian down. Steve then summons a Horse to ride on, tames it with a few Golden Apples and jumps on it. ROBLOXian stabs the horse, but Steve jumps off and lands behind his adversary. ROBLOXian fires the Rocket Launcher once more, but Steve teleports behind him using an Ender Pearl. Steve summons a Shulker, which shoots ROBLOXian, who levitates into the air. Steve waits until ROBLOXian falls onto the ground, then starts punching him and ultimately builds a bridge, pushes ROBLOXian on it and breaks the block he's standing on with a Golden Pickaxe. ROBLOXian falls down and Steve walks away in victory, but the Magma Cube from earlier jumps against him, causing Steve to fall off as well. In mid-air, Steve flies up to ROBLOXian, shoots him with a bow, pulls him closer with a Fishing Rod, sets him on fire with Flint and Steel and finally attacks him continously with an Iron Axe, before finally pulling out his Diamond Sword and ramming it through the ROBLOXian. Steve lands safely as ROBLOXian's body lands a little behind him, now no longer on fire. Results Boomstick: Uh oh... Here come the ROBLOX fanboys... Wiz: *sigh* Let's explain why he didn't win. Giving ROBLOXian admin powers or "Super Saiyan" mode equals to giving Steve Creative Mode, his Admin Rights and/or the Command Block, so that's why it wasn't included. Now, for the biggest hate part: Why didn't the Rocket Launcher destroy Steve ? Well... considering he's survived multiple explosions, whether it be from Creepers, fireballs or TNT, at point blank range, there's no saying the launcher would instantly kill him. Boomstick: That's not the only part. Steve can survive pretty long in lava without armor. By using Potions, he can prevent fire and lava damage. Plus, Steve's so much stronger than ROBLOXian. First off, Steve has actual hand-to-hand combat experience while Emmet solely uses his builds in fight. In most of the games, ROBLOXians solely rely on weapons. Wiz: That's not even all. Steve is capable of carrying stacks of 64 gold blocks in each inventory slot. This equals to over 44 tons. Also, enough cobblestone weighs 1818.2 kg (4,000 pounds), to even over 3 tons, which is heavier then most cars. Steve can also punch through wood and stone with his bare fist, and even punch down trees with it ! Plus, Steve can strap himself all in diamond and gold blocks and armor and still run and jump like it's nothing ! Boomstick: How about this: Steve can stand right next to lava without getting burnt by the radiation ! Emmet is still a good fighter, having token down an army, as is ROBLOXian, but who of them has such crazy feats like Steve ? Sure, it dpends on ROBLOX's game style, so that's why we took the average style, the one that's mostly seen. Steve really had an advantage in everything but speed, but still, he could buff his swiftness with potions ! ROBLOXian takes no fall damage while Steve does, but is it really that much of an advantage when Steve has so many ways to stop or slow his fall ? Wiz: ROBLOXian may be the fastest, but his skills really depend on game types. Steve actually has all of these crazy feats in ALL OF MINECRAFT ! Boomstick: Steve really won this, fair and square. Wiz: The winner is Steve. Trivia *This is Withersoul 235's second Battle Royale, and his first collab. **It's also his second BR in a row. Polls Who do you want to win ? Steve ROBLOXian Emmet Who do you think will win ? Steve ROBLOXian Emmet Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016